


Stork Baby Delivery Service

by penguin10598



Series: Oh, Louisa I Love You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, baby on the doorstep cliche, sam and steve are like so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin10598/pseuds/penguin10598
Summary: Oh dear God storks actually do deliver babies to your doorstep. It's all true. He was visited by the stork, like some kind of omen. Storks know how to work elevators, or maybe it took the stairs Steve doesn't really know. What he does know is that there's a fucking baby in a fucking baby carrier on the floor outside his apartment.





	Stork Baby Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting college tomorrow so decided to write a little something in hopes to ease my nerves  
> I have decided to continue this little universe and will be writing more cute, domestic one offs for this verse

Steve has finally gotten to settle on the couch sketch pad in hand to just relax and take a moment for himself. The past few weeks have been a bit hectic with him having finally popped the question to Sam.

 

Okay. Not that question. But he did ask Sam to move in with him, which is a freaking big deal. Now Sam doesn't have just a drawer of clothes and a toothbrush in his apartment but his God damn name on the lease and the world's most God awful beanbag chair shaped like a banana in his office. They're practically married because of just that. The landlord was basically their officiator. I now pronounce you gay couple and mediocre apartment. Heck, Steve had even hoisted Sam up and carried him through the threshold.

 

Sam had halfheartedly protested, claiming it to be bad luck since they weren't actually married, but had flushed in the cheeks and kissed Steve all the same.

 

They were so married.

 

Steve did feel somewhat bad at having to kick Bucky out. Though any feelings of guilt are completely thrown out the window at the thought of getting to wake up with Sam wrapped in his arms every morning. And honestly, Bucky never let Steve be the big spoon so he can go fuck himself. Bucky also didn't suck his dick in the shower. Not like he would want him to. That's just borderline incestuous and quite frankly gross.

 

Sam though. Sam wasn't gross. Nope. He was the opposite of gross. He was tasty. Very tasty.

 

A knock on the door pulled Steve from his thoughts, and his absentminded doodleof what looked to be a very anatomically correct penis. A certain anatomically correct penis. One he was intimately familiar with. It's been far too long since they've been able to have sex and his spirit is waning fast.

 

He pulls himself off the couch, expecting to answer the door to Bucky once again claiming he's forgotten something in the apartment. Which, ninety-percent of the time is a lie, and he just ends up stealing clothing items of Steve's to wear.

 

The door opens to nothing. At least that's what he thought until he hears a noise by his feet.

 

Oh dear God storks actually do deliver babies to your doorstep. It's all true. He was visited by the stork, like some kind of omen. Storks know how to work elevators, or maybe it took the stairs Steve doesn't really know. What he does know is that there's a fucking baby in a fucking baby carrier on the floor outside his apartment.

 

The baby coos at him again and blinks big blue eyes at him, and did it smile? Oh, it smiled at him! It totally likes him.

 

He crouches down and with his best adult voice says, "Stop being cute."

 

The baby reaches a chubby hand out and slaps him in the face. It's cute despite the surprising force behind the slap.

 

There's a diaper bag beside the carrier with a note sticking out of the mesh side pocket. Fuck. There's no doubt that the handwriting on the note is Sharon's. He suddenly understands where the baby retained it's slapping gene from.

 

I'm sorry I never told you Steve. I should have. I regret not telling you, but things between you and me have always been complicated. I'm going undercover. For a long time. All of Louisa's paperwork is in the diaper bag. You'll be a great dad. A wonderful dad. I'm sorry. I love you.

 

"Louisa." Steve croaks.

 

This wasn't how imagined becoming a father would be. He wasn't even sure how becoming a father with Sam would work. He has to admit he hasn't done much research into adoption, but surely it's not like picking which lobster you want out of the tank at Red Lobster like he's been imagining. Children aren't crustaceans.

 

Truthfully, he's always had a somewhat heteronormative view of his firsts moments of fatherhood. Being in the hospital decked in scrubs, holding his wife's hand as she gives birth to their child. But he's fairly certain that Sam doesn't have a vagina. Not that he wouldn't support him if he did some day. Just that biological children aren't really in the picture yet. Not until super sperm mixing artificial wombs are a thing.

 

"Louisa," Steve whispers again completely enamored by the little baby, and her little tufts of white blonde hair.

 

He lugs the baby carrier and diaper bag inside placing both on the couch, before unbuckling Louisa and holding her in his arms. His daughter. Wow, he wasn't expecting to be able to say that so soon in his life. He's only twenty-three he has plenty of time. Or he had plenty of time. Now. Now he's a dad and only mildly freaking out. It would be more than mild if he wasn't currently falling in love with the chubby little girl pressed against his chest.

 

"Hi, Louisa. I'm your daddy," He whispers into her hair. "I love you so much. So, so much."

 

He can't believe how much he loves her after barley even knowing her. This is his little girl there's no denying. She's the spitting image of baby Steve and it makes his heart do weird things.

 

Telling Sam hasn't even crossed his mind, when Sam pads sleepily into the open kitchen having finally awoken from his nap. He rummages through the fridge before snatching a cheesestick out of a drawer and stuffing it into his mouth.

 

"That a baby?" He mumbles around the cheese.

 

"Uh, yeah," Steve answers stupidly.

 

"Kay."

 

Kay? That's all he has to say. Kay?

 

"Are you not going to ask about this?" Steve gestures to Louisa and her meager belongings.

 

"I already did," Sam replies back with only a hint of snark.

 

Sam pivots on the ball of his sock clad feet  in an attempt to retreat back to their bedroom, when Steve clears his throat and says, "She's mine."

 

That causes pause, and Sam turns back around giving Steve a look he has come

to recognize as the 'What the fuck kind of shit have you gotten yourself into now Rogers' face. It's not like Sam has to use it that often, just often enough that it's become somewhat of a novelty. A look that's usually reserved for when Sam has to talk Steve out of a fight at the bar lest he get arrested for drunken disorderly. The things some guys think they can get away with saying though is just freaking mind boggling; add alcohol and Steve's savior complex and you've got a confrontation in the making.

 

Sam is a skilled mediator. Mrs. Wilson has confided in Steve telling him Sam learned that particular talent when he had gotten himself involved in teenage shenanigans. He had talked himself out of many a detention. A grounding, however? That was always a little more difficult as Mrs. Wilson was a stone cold woman. A loving mother of course, but she took absolutely no shit. She reminds Steve so much of his own mother; it's comforting when she comes around.

 

A skilled mediator he may be, but that doesn't mean he lacks a spark. The moment someone insults Steve his peaceful demeanor is gone and, "What the hell did you just say about my man?" Is introduced with an all out brawl.

 

"How the hell did you have a baby without me noticing?" Sam asks.

 

"Uh, it's Sharon's. She never told me. She just dropped her off at our door with a note."

 

"You mean Sharon with the personality of wet paint, Sharon? Sharon, who dumped your ass, because you were "dragging her down" in her job, Sharon? The Sam was a rebound for her pussy Sharon?"

 

"Sam," Steve sighs. He bounces Louisa in his arms slightly more so to calm himself down, than her, as she was perfectly content to observe their confrontation. "You're being irrationally petty."

 

"Well, excuse me! It's not like you're sitting there on our fucking couch holding a baby you spawned with her. I think I'm allowed to be a little jealous," Sam spits.

 

"You're jealous?" Steve questions. He's surprised, and a bit pleased. He has to supress a smile that's itching on his lips. He was so sure that Sam was angry, that he didn't want Louisa. That he'd ask for some kind of impossible ultimatum. An "it's me or the baby" and even though he's known Louisa for all of ten minutes it's going to be her. It's always going to be her. She's his daughter. His daughter. Wow, that'll never get old.

 

He vastly underestimated Sam. Sam with a caring spirit and a loving heart, of course he'd want Louisa. How Steve could ever think other than that can only be explained by the irrationality fear causes.

 

"There's no need to be jealous, Sammy. I haven't thought about Sharon in months. You're it for me. Sharon being Louisa's mom isn't going to stop us from being together. You may have once upon a time started as a rebound, but you quickly found your way into my heart, Sam. I love you, and I know I always will. No matter what happens Sam I will always love you."

 

Sam slinks over to the couch settling himself next to Steve. Their bodies touching, connected in a way they've grown so fond of. He reaches a hand towards Louisa, and the little girl smiles at him and grabs his finger with a hand and squeezes.

 

"Strong grip you got there huh, baby girl," Sam teases causing the baby to giggle at the way he dramatically raises his eyebrows.

 

"I just always thought that when we finally had a baby it would be the two of us," Sam admits. "You know going over adoption papers or surrogacy applications. Together."

 

 "We can still do it together," Steve tells him his voice soft but serious. "We can do that and we can do this. We can raise Louisa. Together. I want you to be her dad as much as I am. That is if you want to be."

 

"Do you already have dibs on daddy?" Sam asks.

 

Steve can't help the face pinching smile that he breaks out in. He was literally overflowing with happiness. He's actually scared his heart might burst with glitter and rainbows and sunshine. And that's actually a rather frightening thought.

 

"Hm, I guess that can be further discussed," Steve teases leaning towards him and placing a kiss on his lips.

 

They could do this. Raising a child? Psh, they could so do this. It's finding a babysitter that really has Steve worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know who should be daddy and should be papa I'm curious who you guys want to be who  
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
